1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostrictive actuator device and a fuel injection device for a diesel engine using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electrostrictive actuator constituted by stacking a number of piezoelectric element sheets is driven by the external application of a high voltage.
For example, an electrostrictive actuator device is proposed wherein a pressure chamber communicating with a fuel injection pump chamber and housing a piston driven in accordance with an applied voltage is provided, and a fuel injection rate is controlled in accordance with operating conditions of an engine (see: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 59-18249). In this case, since a high DC voltage is required, the power source circuit becomes complex and expensive when the device is mounted on a vehicle.